disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Orlando Bloom
Orlando Jonathan Blanchard Bloom (ur. 13 stycznia 1977 w Canterbury) – brytyjski aktor filmowy. Największą popularność przyniosły mu role Legolasa w trylogii Władca Pierścieni i Willa Turnera w serii Piraci z Karaibów. Dzieciństwo Orlando urodził się w Canterbury, w hrabstwie Kent w Wielkiej Brytanii, jako syn Sonii (de domo Copeland) i Colina. Bloom ma też o 2 lata starszą siostrę Samanthę, która jest jego prywatną stylistką. Imię Orlando otrzymał po XVII-wiecznym kompozytorze Orlando Gibbonsie. Początkowo uczył się w Canterbury, a jego edukacja była typowo artystyczna. Zajmował się językami (dziś biegle posługuje się francuskim), fotografią, sztuką, jeździł konno. W szkole był filarem amatorskiego teatru, recytował poezję i wygrywał konkursy podczas tradycyjnego festiwalu w Kent. W roku 1993 przeniósł się do Londynu, gdzie podjął przygotowania do zawodu aktorskiego. Po pewnym czasie zdobył stypendium w British American Drama Academy. Miał już na swoim koncie kilka ról telewizyjnych, kiedy dostał się do Guildhall School of Music and Drama Kariera Jego debiutancką rolą była rola w filmie biograficznym Wilde, który przedstawiał historię życia Oscara Wilde'a. Zagrał tam jeszcze przed tym, jak dostał się do Guildhall School of Music and Drama. Pierwszą swoją dużą rolę zagrał jako Legolas, w trylogii Władca Pierścieni. Dostał ją dwa dni po otrzymaniu dyplomu ze szkoły aktorskiej. Pierwotnie starał się o rolę Faramira, ale reżyser filmu, Peter Jackson obsadził go jako Legolasa. Bloom pojawił się też w filmie Helikopter w ogniu. Następnie Bloom zagrał w filmie Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły, u bokuJohnny'ego Deppa, Geoffreya Rusha i Keiry Knightley. Potem była Troja, Królestwo niebieskie, Elizabethtown, Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka i''Przystań''. Zagrał też epizod w telewizyjnej serii Extras. Potem zagrał w trzeciej części Piratów z Karaibów i postanowił spróbować swoich sił w teatrze. Od tego czasu gra w sztuce In Celebration napisanej przez Davida Storeya. Podpisał kontrakt na zagranie małej roli w brytyjskim filmie Była sobie dziewczyna, ale zrezygnował na rzecz głównej roli w filmie Red Circle. Zasilił też obsadę serii 12 krótkich filmów Zakochany Nowy Jork. Życie prywatne Jest fanem Manchesteru United. Bloom jest buddystą, w 2004 został członkiem Soka Gakkai International. Jest ambasadorem dobrej woli UNICEF i członkiem ekologicznej organizacji Global Green. W 2008 nominowany do nagrody Złota Malina za rolę w filmie Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata. W latach 2002–2005 spotykał się z amerykańską aktorkąKate Bosworth. Od 2007 był w związku z australijską modelką Mirandą Kerr z którą zaręczył się 21 czerwca 2010. Ich ślub odbył się 22 lipca 2010. 7 stycznia 2011 przyszedł na świat ich syn Flynn. Orlando Bloom i Miranda Kerr rozstali się w 2013 po trzech latach małżeństwa. Filmografia ; Filmy fabularne * 2014: Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii jako Legolas * 2013: Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga jako Legolas * 2011: Maniac jako mężczyzna odbywający stosunek w samochodzie * 2011: Trzej muszkieterowie (The Three Musketeers) jako Książę Buckingham * 2011: Good Doctor, The jako Dr Martin Ploeck * 2010: Sympathy for Delicious jako Plama * 2010: The Cross jako Ed Burns * 2010: Main Street jako Harris Parker * 2009: Pompeja (Pompeii) jako Marco Attilio Primo * 2009: Zakochany Nowy Jork (New York, I Love You) jako David * 2007: Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) jako Will Turner * 2006: Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej jako Jeden z ludzi w kolejce po autograf * 2006: Miłość i inne nieszczęścia (Love and Other Disasters) jako Hollywood Paolo * 2006: Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) jako Will Turner * 2005: Elizabethtown jako Drew Baylor * 2005: Królestwo Niebieskie (Kingdom of Heaven) jako Balian de Ibelin * 2004: Przystań (Haven) jako Shy * 2004: Troja (Troy) jako Parys * 2004: Mleczarz (The Calcium Kid) jako Jimmy 'Mleczarz' Connelly * 2003: Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) jako Legolas * 2003: Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl) jako Will Turner * 2003: Ned Kelly jako Joseph Byrne * 2002: Władca Pierścieni: Dwie Wieże (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) jako Legolas * 2002: Ali G Indahouse jako Człowiek na konferencji * 2001: Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) jako Legolas * 2001: Helikopter w ogniu (Black Hawk Down) jako Todd Blackburn * 1997: Wilde jako męska prostytutka ; Seriale telewizyjne * 2000: Morderstwa w Midsomer (Midsomer Murders) jako Peter Drinkwater * 1994-1996: Na sygnale (Casualty) jako Epizod/Pacjent/Noel Harrison Kategoria:Aktorzy